Hyperdimension Neptunia: New Player Start!
by Geod Pony
Summary: "USB...in my world, it's called Universal Serial Bus. However in here...it mean Universal System Bond. Just...what did I do to deserve this! And why is everyone after me!" Takes place in the animation. Warning; the fanfic WILL CONTAIN BAD WORDS. As well as some ideas that seem very one-sided
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT OWN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA AND/OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED SUCH AS MUSIC, PHOTOS, AND PEOPLE'S NAMES ETC. THE ONLY THING I OFFICIALLY OWN IS MY OC('s). HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY COMPILE HEART AND IDEA FACTORY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

Goddesses...supposedly one of the prettiest girls there are. They're the ones that make you feel like nothing's bad gonna happen to you or anything, basically they're like angels.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this? It's simple really, to tell you a story. A story about how and why I got to Hyperdimension. It all started one Friday morning when I was awoken by the alarm…

(Sun's POV)

*Beep* *Beep* Beep*

*smack!*

"...*sigh*...god damn….it's already time….*yawn*...", I get up usually around 7:10 a.m. in the morning to go to school. I said 'usually' because that's the time I always wake up. Not today however, I had something to do which was something important to me.

"...*yawn*...", I got out of my bed and plant my feet on the cool carpet. I look at my clock and it reads 5:55 a.m.

'...damn it Damon…..you and your damn laziness'.

Damon Santiago, age 18, currently one of the few people I trust in my 'small' but popular company called True Music Productions. Although we're 'small' in terms of people, we are currently one of the most talented musicians/deejays/producers in the whole country. That would be, by the way, the United States of America. Anyways, Damon was a deejay that 'was' suppose to have an album done by Friday morning, but recently he's been getting into trouble. When I say trouble, I mean trouble with the police. Damon apparently had a confrontation with the police about his 'parking' on the red lanes. Of course once or twice it's a warning from the police, but of course, Damon parked on the red lanes more than one too many times. So long story short, his laziness to find a parking spot that was legal pretty much landed him a one night ticket to jail. Harsh I know, but how else is he gonna learn that one too many tickets can lead to this. And of course I'M the one that has to get him out of situations like this.

Like every morning; I go shower, dry off, and dress. Once I got that out of the way I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and water for Damon. Knowing him he probably skipped dinner from the jail just so he can play the 'starving' card.

I decided to walk there since it's a 20 minute walk from my apartment to the jail. As well to show Damon that he's making me skip some sleep time. A guy needs as much sleep as possible, otherwise you get a cranky jackass. When I started walking, I quietly walked from my door to the stairs. My apartment is on the 2nd floor and the stairs were 10 doors away with at least 3 children inside each, including parents. 61, including me, residents in one floor. It's not as bad as you think it may be, in fact, all of the residents here were really kind and their kids really loved me. I never thought of myself as a 'cool' guy to the kids but whatever. As soon as I got to the stairs door I opened it and closed it quietly.

"Now...lets see here", I brought out my Samsung Galaxy S6, and searched for Freestyler on my music. While that was happening, I brought out my bluetooth headphones and connected it to my phone. Once it was connected I pressed Freestyler (B-PHISTO TRAP REMIX) and let it play.

I put on my headphones and started to walk downstairs.

After getting outside I started to walk straight towards the jail.

 _-20 minutes later-_

I soon arrived at the jail and checked my phone, which was in the middle of playing Blank by Disfigure.

'6:25 a.m. I'm a little early, but I have to go in'

I opened the door and was greeted with a waiting room. The room was very quiet with chairs that were set against the dark blue wall. Each corner had a table with magazines that had some 'wild news' about celebrities. In front of me was a man with graying hair. He had on a black police officer uniform with a name tag that said Andrew Sanders. Currently, he was playing with his pen on on one hand and in the other just holding his bored face.

'Must be a slow night...er morning'

I go up to him and he looked at for a moment. That moment turned into a minute.

"...Can I help you?" he says

"I'm here to bail out Damon Santiago"

"..."

He stayed quiet and looked at me with disbelief. I can honestly agree with his facial expression. I mean a guy with white hair, me, is going to bail out a small time lazyass guy who just happen to get into jail for one night. I mean, how many times can you say that you saw a male teenager, with white hair, bailing out another man? Not one i'll tell you.

"So...you're going to bail out.." , he goes to the computer next to him and starts typing.

"...Damon….Santiago?...who owes….$575 dollars?", he gives me another expression of disbelief.

"Yes", i said bluntly

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Long story short, I took out my wallet and paid the bail, and as I predicted...Damon skipped the jail's dinner.

….oh how right I was…..

 _-10 Minutes later-_

Damon and I were walking to my apartment, well actually me because today a school day. Damon was just taking the same route as me, which was a little annoying. Anyways I had my headphones on for a few reasons. One, I didn't want to hear the cars that were passing by as we walked, and two is Damon's 'eating'. Honestly if anyone can eat like an animal, but still manage to NOT make a mess...it would be Damon. If you want to know what he sounds like when he's eating, I don't know why though, see if you can hear a crackling bag of chips with a sound of breathing in and out...REPEATEDLY!

-A few hours later-

After going to school; I went to my classes, like usual. The classes were always boring to me, mostly because I already know what I have to learn on the quizzes and tests. My homework was always done during classes the day before it's actually due or days before. The reason I do this is because that way when I get home, I have more time to focus on the music production or I have to study for a quiz/test. Anyways I was walking home listening to my music, which was playing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, when my headphones started to act…'funny'.

" _So, Annie are you ok, are you ok-_ _ ***screeeeeeech***_ _"_

" _\- ok, Annie? You've been hit by! You've been hit by! A smooth-_ _ ***screeeeeeech***_ _"_

I took off my headphone and looked at them with disbelief.

"Seriously?...You gotta be kidding me!"

I know that bluetooth connection was good, because I had these for almost two years now and it never did that. I checked my phone out and did some quick setting check. However when I played the music again it still did the screeching noise, and for some reason it started to cut out and in every 3 seconds.

"Oh come on!" , I groaned.

'Maybe it's the phone...I'll do a virus check'

I did that and it said nothing bad was in phone. So throughout the whole time I was walking home, I was turning on and off my stuff to see what was the problem. Eventually I got to my apartment's door and set aside my stuff to get my keys.

As I was unlocking my door i noticed a small package was next to my door. I looked at it and it had my name and address.

'I didn't order anything?'

I unlocked my door and brought the package along with me. I set my 'broken' stuff on the coffee table, along with the package, and went to go look for a knife to cut open the package. As I was looking for it I started to get a little tingle in my whole body. That tingle got stronger when I went into my room.

"D-da hell?!'', I said.

I tried to shake the tingling feeling inside me, but that was the least of my worries when I saw something I never thought I would see in real life.

I looked to the right side of my room and saw a bright rectangle portal like thing just floating there!

I was mesmerized and shocked to see this, but that all changed when the portal like thing started to suck me in.

"W-WHAT THE?!", before I knew it… I was already in.

I was somewhere...weird. All around me I saw white glowing zero's and one's changing only to zero's and one's. What made it more weird was these technology lines going all around in the background, which was black, making some kind of pattern. I didn't realize it, but I was walking around. Each step I took made a small clang sound which kinda made me feel like i was on a spaceship. I eventually stopped and looked in front of me. At first i thought it was someone else but it was just me on a reflection. However this reflection was weird.

I made some movements to see if it was really me and sure enough it was me. The reflection in front of had my white hair, but it was spiked up instead of going forward. It had a gray collar that had a squiggly line on the middle. It had some black and white armor that emphasized it's six pack. It's left arm was white with a glowing green rectangle on the triceps and a glowing baby blue rectangle on the extensors. On the other side of it's arm, it was black with the same rectangles on its arm but the top was glowing white and the bottom was glowing purple.

I looked at its legs, but was cut off when i saw this white belt around it. The belt had 8 spaced out, small ovals. 4 ovals were on its right side with a glowing purple, black, green and white. On the middle was a light glowing green triangle, and to its left side was a glowing baby blue, pink, white with its outer oval ring being black, and purple-pinkish.

"...What the hell is going on….."

After I said this, the portal that took me appeared under me and dropped me off somewhere. This somewhere however was going to be my new start.

"NOT AGAIN FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCK!"


	2. Let's Begin the Adventure Part 1

**Disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT OWN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA AND/OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED SUCH AS MUSIC, PHOTOS, AND PEOPLE'S NAMES ETC. THE ONLY THING I OFFICIALLY OWN IS MY OC('s). HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY COMPILE HEART AND IDEA FACTORY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

 **Warning**

 **The following contains bad words. If you don't like bad words, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! You have been warned.**

(3rd P.O.V)

"Heed my words! All those who make Gamindustri their home!"

A women in a black and white witch costume looks at the screen in the distant. She has a black witch hat with blue hair. No one knows who this woman is, but that's not important at this moment.

4 purple flags are raised in honor for their goddess.

"This day represents the first step into a new era and I am thrilled that you and I are able to greet it together!"

The purple flags rise up and show a beautiful, shapely women in a black dress. The dress in front shows a very revealing front of her double D breasts, along with her smooth creamy skin. This woman also has long purple hair that is entwined into pigtail braids. On her left is a flower like object, that is also purple, on her head.

"Welcome to the next level!"

She walks down her purple rug with such elegance and pride and passes by her Planeptune guards, who are women.

"As I'm sure you know, in the past years this fantasy star of ours has been plagued with constant war"

A woman in black with a see through silk cloak unravels her darker cloak. Her people stand up with pride and her silver white hair slightly waving behind her.

"Lasitation; ruled by the goddess, Black Heart."

Black Heart walks towards the middle where Purple Heart is going as well. In the background, there is the black sister, known as Uni, in a dress of gray blue. Next to her the the famous 'androgynous' Kei Jinguji. She may look like a man in a suit, but this is quickly forgotten when she is in a dress.

Then a young women with short baby blue hair walks towards the middle as well. She currently has on a white dress with a blue white striped ribbon on her right shoulder. On her head is a tiraria that has blood red rubies.

"Lowee; ruled by the goddess, White Heart."

Same as Lasitation her people stand with pride. The little children in front, are the famous White sisters. The one in the pink dress with a baby blue bow on her waist is the daring Ram. The one next to her with the baby blue dress and pink bow on her waist is the shy Rom. Then the one next to Rom is the caring oracle, Mina Nishizawa. She is currently wearing a red robe over her white dress, and wearing a red graduation cap. She also has long blue hair with a facial expression of a little nervousness and determination.

"Leanbox; ruled by the goddess, Green Heart"

The women that apparently has the same dress as White Heart, but her dress lines were light green. She also has a very large breast size, because as she walks towards the middle, her breast do a quick bounce. She of course knows this and smirks. Her people as well stand up with pride.

"And last but not least, Planeptune; ruled by yours truly...Purple Heart."

She stands on a white see through glass object and smiles with integrity. Same as everyone, her people stand up with pride. In front, there is a girl wearing a peach colored dress with long peach colored hair. She is of course Compa _(A.k.a Compile Heart the company!)._ Next to her is the famous Purple Sister, Nepgear as she is currently wearing a very light purple dress. Next to her is a small, but the ultimate tome, Histoire. Histoire is by the way the size of a full grown chihuahua, _(which is 5.9-9.1 inches)._ She is currently wearing a purple dress with a light baby blue tie, and is sitting on a book. Finally, besides Histoire is IF, 'a gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri' _(A.k.a Idea Factory!)_. She has on an oversized blue coat over a black modified overalls. Her hair is brown and she has a four leaf clover like thing on her left side of her head.

"Our kingdoms have vide for share energy, the source of a nation's strength."

All the goddesses started to float up while being on the white glass making them look majestic.

"And on occasion, even the goddesses themselves have come to blows this fruitless struggle, but that shall be no more. The Friendship Treaty we shall sign today will ban all taking of shares with military force. From now on, we shall increase our own shares by improving on our beloved countries and fostering a healthy development of the entire world."

Each goddess walks, in the air, on the glass that forms towards the middle. There, they meet up and hold up their hands and close their eyes. For most people this will look like they are being…'penetrated'. As they hold each other's hands, they say together,

"We Hereby vouch to overcome our past! And create a world of hope so that all people may prosper as long as we live!"

As they finish, fireworks are set off. Each one with a loud ***POP*** and ***BANG***. As that is going, all of the audience and military clap with joy

This day, DOES represent something. This day of course is the day that the CPU's of all known nations are united as one. However, this day also represents the day a man named, Sun Jones, came into this world.

-Nighttime-

It's evening and everyone is celebrating the signing of the Friendship Treaty. Outside is the famous Purple Heart, she is currently watching her own nation.

'Such a beautiful nation...well, looks like I have to go back.'

She giggles warmly to herself and transforms back.

"Whoop-de-woo! We did it guys!"

As she transformed back to her human form, her body and voice change into a girly high pitched, free spirited personality. Her hair is now short with light purple hair. Her revealing black dress is replaced with a white sweater with purple lines going around. Inside her sweater is a purple dress with all kinds of purple coloring.

When she transformed back, her friend Noire a.k.a Black Heart mentally sighed to herself.

'This idiot'

Noire set down her drink on a nearby table and said, "And now you are a bit sized idiot again, how charming" she said with a sigh at the end.

Neptune giggled to herself and went up to her.

As she went up to her, Noire changed into her human self. Now instead of a black dress with a see through cloak. It was replaced with a black, white, and blue dress. Along with long boots and arm like cloths.

"Whatever noire you know you love me!" ,said Neptune as she hug Noire on the side. Noire being a tsundere, blushed.

"But how did you like the speech?"

"It was...adequate I suppose, but I'm sure Histoire wrote it for you"

Histoire blinked a bit.

"Boo~" , said Neptune.

"Either way, I'm still pissed that you had to attention whore all over our moment!", said Blanc a.k.a White heart. She as well transformed back to her human form.

"Aww Blanc, I won my chance to give the speech fair and square!"

Now replaced with a young women, is a young almost child like girl who had short brown hair. Her clothes are now a white, baby blue coat with dress.

"Don't be smug, it was just rock, paper, scissors.", Blanc said in a monotone voice.

"Well, we did all agree~" , said Vert a.k.a Green Heart as she to transformed into her human form.

"No use bickering over it after the fact!" said Vert as her bosom did a light bounce. Her dress was now replaced with a green, white, and yellow dress that almost goes all the way to her ankles.

Neptune didn't know why they get so 'mean' but like always, she shrugged it off.

"For real! Cause we're like all on each other's friends list right?~" , Neptune says as she spins around and gives all her friends a drink. She puts her glass up and gestures a toast. All her friends were a bit hesitant, but they put their glasses and clinck them together.

'I'm sure this is the beginning of a productive future!' , Histoire thought.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Suddenly, up in the sky. There was a loud boom sound, which caused a sudden stop to the party.

"W-what the Nep!" , said a surprised Neptune.

"What was that?!" ,said a surprised Uni.

"Look! Up in the sky!" ,said Nepgear as she went out the balcony

Everyone else went outside and stared in awe. The night sky had a medium sized hole that made it look it was daytime. This 'hole' of course was a portal and as it was slowly making the boomsound, a white human-like figure was spit out and headed right in front of the Neptower.

"Watch Out!" said IF a she pulled most of her friends away from the incoming figure. As they pulled away, the figure started to make a sound.

"Do you hear that?" , said Compa.

Right on cue, the incoming figure said,

"f...k!f...k!f..ck!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!"

As it passed by the balcony it soon hit the floor with a great big pound.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one said anything. However, a full minute passed and Neptune said,

"I'm going after it!"

"Neptune!" said Nepgear.

She transformed and head out the balcony and flew straight down.

"That idiot!" ,said Noire. She too transformed and followed Neptune. "You don't know if it's something bad!"

Like the first two, Blanc and Vert transformed, "That stupid girl!. Rom, Ram... stay here and do not move!" ,said Blanc

"All of you do the same, we will deal with this!" ,said Vert as she and Blanc head straight down.

(Sun's P.O.V)

'Ow…..my fucking head hurts….wait?...MY HEAD HURTS! I'm still alive!?'

I don't even know how this is possible. However I'm happy to be alive somehow, but I'm kinda pissed. On moment I'm in some dark room, the next I'm on the floor going at 9.8 meters per second _(22 miles),_ and now...my fucking body is going to quit on me if I don't get medical attention right now!

"Ow!...F-Fuck!"

I get up slowly and carefully. Apparently I made a 'me' crater on the floor. As I got up I heard something behind me, other than my ears ringing.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

'What?...i-is that a woman….?'

I turn around and see,

"Swimsuit….", I said as I fell forward. Everything went dark after that, but I soon found myself...in the same dark room.

I was on the floor just laying there, looking up at the...roof? Sky? I don't know but i was looking at something. All I know is that I'm back where I was sucked into.

"So I'm back her huh...well i guess the universe just likes to FUCK WITH ME!"

That last remark echoed out. I wasn't surprised that there was no response/remark as I said that. I mean honestly, what would be in here for me to talk to, so much as even been seen? Well… might as well get everything out of my system.

"You know what, maybe I'm going crazy, but I think something or SOMEONE is making me do this!" , I said as I got up and walked around.

"What is this?! Am I supposed to 'reverse' my 'mistakes'? Huh!? Or am I stuck in a loop until I fix it? What is this, _The Butterfly Effect_!? Cause this is not what I need right now!"

All I can say at this point, I was extremely pissed.

After saying some things that would've questioned a person's life and point of view, I eventually got all of it out of my system, I started to 'explore' this area. I came across some weird things, such as doors labeled 'Data Room', 'Energy', and 'D.M'. However, as I tried to open one them they were locked and something popped up and said 'Unknown' or 'Please Insert Share'.

"Ok, this is freaky and stupid at the same time...hmmm maybe I should look around more, maybe I might find some kind of exit."

I walked around some more….and more….and more….

'God does this end anywhere?!'

Eventually I found myself in front of a door labeled 'Memories of Truth'.

' _Nice name_ for a room that is clos-'

 ***CLICK***

"..."

At this point, I think I'm just gonna roll with it. I opened the door and entered. What I saw next was something I NEVER would've see again.

"...Mom?..."

"..."

Her back was facing me, so I started to walk towards her.

"...mom is that you-"

Suddenly a bright light starts shining from her, making me cover my eyes.

"A-ah! Mom?! Mom?!"

I was being pulled away from her.

"MOOOOOOOOM!"

 ***SHHIIIIINNNG!***

I got up breathing heavily with sweat.

'Holy crap...what the hell was that...why did I see mom?' , I thought to myself.

This was something I would never expect in my life at all. One; I'm pulled away from my room into this...place. Two; I fall from terminal velocity and survive. Three; I see mom in that room. Finally; I'm now in a...room? I started to look around and see this room. The room had many purple things, like a purple bed with purple quilts, which I was on for some reason. A purple desk, wallpaper, and lamp.

'Whoever brought me up here, must really love purple' I thought to myself.

I got up from the bed and saw that my cloths were kinda destroyed with black smudges.

'Aw man, I really liked these cloths'

As I was inspecting my cloths, I heard a door open behind me.

"Oh! You're awake!" said a soft pitch girl voice.

I turned around a see a little woman with long peach hair, a hybrid wool sweater with the arms separated. A red patterned skirt with long brown socks ,going a few inches away from her thighs, down to her wool like boots. On her left front hip is a brown, white lined bag with a circle like symbol in front.

"...Oh my…" she said with a blush.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're looking at me so...forwardly~" ,she said while holding herself cutely.

"No." I said bluntly as I looked straight into her eyes.

'...huh, orange-yellow contacts, must be a pain to see with them'

"Awww, oh well." ,she said

"Uh huh, I'm sorry but, who are you?" , I asked politely.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Compa and I'm a nurse-in-training!" ,she said with pride and determination.

Well, I never expected a girl like this to be a nurse. She looks like a cosplayer to be honest, not that is anything wrong it, but she's WAY too cute to be a nurse.

"Uh...ok."

"So, what's your name?" ,Compa said as she opened her bag and started to pull out something.

"Oh, my name is Sun Jones."

"Well nice to meet you S-sur….Suur Uuut Nnn…...s-suuu...nnn"

'Uuhhh...is she having a hard time saying my name?'

"Ssuuu….nnnn"

'Yup'

"Y-you know what, just call me whatever you want, ok?" ,I said holding my hand up.

"O-ok! Ummm… how about Sunny?"

'God damnit, it HAD to be that name'

I never liked it when people use to call me 'Sunny'. One reason being, they always used it as a joke like, _'oh boy, it sure is SUNNY',_ and _'You're too SUNNY'._ At first I didn't mind, but after a while it got old and annoying.

"Sure." ,I said holding back a sigh.

For the benefit of her and her cute face I guess.

"Ok Mr. Sunny! Would you mind taking off your shirt?" , Compa said while holding a, bandage roll?

"What?...Um I don't have broken ribs?"

'Wait… I DON'T HAVE BROKEN RIBS!'

I completely forgot that I've fallen down from the sky and landed pretty hard on the floor.

"Oh my god! How did I survive that?! How am I not dead?! Am I dead?!"

I started questioning on how I survived, eventually Compa had to hold both my arms and try to talk sense into me.

"Mr. Sunny! Please calm down!"

"How can I calm down when I fell from the freaking sky!"

"If it makes you feel better, my besty, Neptune fell from the sky too and got amnesia!"

"She got WHAT!"

I grabbed her shoulders and out of nowhere, I started to see her past, and her info for some reason.

' **Name, Compa...Age, estimated 16-20… Gender, Female...Race, human… Weapon, syringe'**

'What the fuck...when did this ability return?!'

' **Breast measure, 88 centimeters...Waist, 57 centimeters...Height, 154 centimeters...Breast size, E'**

'Ok that's WAY too much information!'

After what seem like a while, I regain reality. Only for me to see that Compa was staring at me with a small red blush.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm not in my world anymore am I?"

"...u-um...I….I-I don't...know...exactly"

"Uh Compa...you're getting a little too close!"

For some reason, Compa was getting close to my face, WAY TOO CLOSE TO MY FACE!

"C-Compa stop!" , I said while backing away, but she had a really strong grip on me.

"Compa let go before I fa-"

Too late.

 ***THUD!***

And now she's on top of me, getting ever so close to my face.

"...I'm sorry I had to do this Compa"

She pauses

"...Wha-"

 ***BONK!***

To everyone that loves and cares for her well being...I'm sorry but I bonked the top of her head.

"OWIE!" ,she yelped as she jumped off of me.

She started to rub her head in reaction of how much it hurt.

"That hurt!" ,she said still rubbing her head.

Before she looked at me, I got up and headed straight towards the door. Once I got out, I started to run towards the elevator.

'Wait? When did I know that there's an elevator- oh right, Compa's past…'

I'm really surprised that this old ability of mine, before I hurt my arms when I went through that glass, is back. If you're wondering what this is, it was an ability I had. Whenever I touch someone, I automatically can see their past. It was kinda cool, but at times it got annoying seeing someone's past and experiences. However, that weird robot like voice with the info thing was new. Like completely new that I'm not going to touch any girl.

 _ **(not in that way reader!)**_

I was running towards the elevator when I passed by 4 girls who were discussing something. However when I got to the elevator I heard someone shout,

"After him! He's running away!'

"Oh shit!" , I pressed the elevator button and it opened. I went inside and and pressed the first floor button rapidly.

"Come back here you oversized fat shit!" ,said Blanc with a huge ass hammer axe.

Again, thank you Compa's Past.

The door closes right before Blanc hit me with it.

"OH thank god!" ,I said with some sweat coming off.

After the elevator opened up, I made a run for it. One; since I'm not from here, they have a much bigger advantage than me, and two, Blanc has a fucking hammer axe yearning MY blood. Again thank you Compa's past.

As I made my way towards the entrance, I saw a world of Planeptune.

"Oh...my...god…"

All I can say at this point is,

"I'm not in California anymore"

 _ **(well, this took well over 3 days to make, so I hope that you guys like this chapter and I'll see you in part 2 of "Let's begin the adventure!")**_

 _ **Reviews to answer!**_

To JoanJoanLeonar:

uh dude, the story is rated M...But at least you reminded me to put a warning up front so yeah thank you for your review.

To On3dgeGaming:

I'm glad that you like it! Also, no because since he was sucked in the portal, now he's going out of the portal.

To BlackFireKingKoncor:

This _IS_ going to be fun!

To VocaloidHM01:

"知っている!" (I know!)

To Acallaris:

I hope this chapter makes you more interested! And thank you ^-^

To IWhackRabbits:

I hope you like this!

To Angron:

Hope you enjoy this!


	3. Let's Begin the Adventure Part 2

**Disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT OWN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA AND/OR ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED SUCH AS MUSIC, PHOTOS, AND PEOPLE'S NAMES ETC. THE ONLY THING I OFFICIALLY OWN IS MY OC('s). HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY COMPILE HEART AND IDEA FACTORY. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

 **Warning**

 **The following contains bad words. If you don't like bad words, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! You have been warned.**

(Sun's P.O.V)

'This is not possible! I shouldn't be here!'

If you haven't guessed already, I'm in Planeptune, the land of Purple Progress. Honestly how can this land be here, let alone exist?

"This is _sooo_ not California, not even fucking close.", I mumbled to myself as I looked around me while running.

From what I got from Compa, this place has the same laws as the United States, and like it, they have other countries that are competing for something. However, instead of competing for who's more advance, they compete something called 'shares'. But just yesterday they signed something called 'The Friendship Treaty'. Another thing, If I'm not mistaken, I remember that the dark room I was in had something called 'Please insert share' or something like that.

"There he is!",said Neptune. Again, thank you Compa's past.

"Shit!"

I started running like hell. One; I do **NOT** want to be subdued, conquered, and possibly 'bad touched' by Neptune. From what I saw from Compa, I'm not taking any chances.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!",I said while running past a few people.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCK!",said a VERY angry Blanc with a hammer axe in her hand.

'Oh, I gonna die!'

 ***SWOOSH***

…...what?...did...did I just dodge? When the fuck did I learn how to dodge? I didn't get Blanc's info, so why did I-

"STOP DODGING YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She aimed her hammer axe right at my left side

 ***BAM!***

"AAHHH!", I yelled out of pain.

I came crashing to a wall while hitting some stuff inside. When I tried to get up, I was stopped by some weapons being pointed at my head and neck.

" If you try to get out, we'll do more than knock you into a wall." Said Neptune

"... **.*Groan***...Fuck you for DOING THAT TO ME!", I said out of anger.

Anyone with a rational mind would've kept their mouth shut and let things go, but at this time, I'm not in a mood for rational thinking. Neptune was surprised by my bad words being thrown out like nothing. Along with everyone else who were with her; Noire, Vert, and Blanc. Before anyone else said anything Histoire, can't believe that's her name, came in or rode in on a book while yelling,

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

''Nep-what!?"

"What?!"

"Huh?!''

"Eh?!"

"Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc! Please don't hurt him anymore!",she said while getting in front of me.

But before anything else happen, I was suddenly getting drowsy. My eyelids were not holding up anymore, so I blacked out. Instead of going back to that dark place with the technology lines and numbers I was, as they say, 'coming in and out' of my sudden sleep. I remember being carried back to the basilicom on a stretcher, then being checked if I had any weapons. Then being placed on a bed with restraints on my arms and legs while being checked by a female nurse and female doctor. For some reason, I had a feeling that Histoire was watching over me as I slept, but I ignored it as some paranoia. I did just get hit on the ribs by Blanc's hammer axe and went through the wall while crashing into some things. So that might've led to a concussion with some internal bleeding. What's weird is that I'm not dead by all this shit. I guess I'm lucky on some things like this, but the rest, well that's just fucked by bad luck.

 _ **-1 day and 3 hours later-**_

Well I guess my body did some kind of healing. Apparently when the experts went to check on me, they found that my internal bleeding along with the broken ribs were completely healed. I was a bit surprised at first but didn't give a shit since I'm in a different dimension/world. Oh right! I almost forgot, I know all of this because I heard them say it through my 'going in and out' phase. Anyways as they removed some bandages, I couldn't help but feel as if I were being…'admired' by my physique.

"My goddess, this man has some muscle!"

"I'll say, no wonder he survived an attack from lady Blanc, he's a walking powerhouse!"

I would say, that anyone in their mind would've had their ego tripled, but on my end...I was a bit scared. One, I'm not a muscle type of guy who had veins on the veins. Two, this might mean that I was injected with something like steroids, but then again, what I got from Compa is that something like steroids doesn't even exist. The closest to steroid is some kind of rejuvenating medicine when you go adventuring outside of Planeptune or any of the nations that are known. So why do I have, to the women, muscles?

My thoughts were suddenly halted when I felt a pair of hands on my stomach, slowly going up and down. I could already tell that these women were about to do something inappropriate to me while I was 'sleeping'.

"Goddess above! These aren't just for show!"

"You're telling me! He looks and feels hard!"

"...could you stop, better yet could you fuck off?",I said with an annoyed tone.

As soon as I said that, the nurses jumped away from me

"AH!"

"AH!"

"You act so surprised...where am I exactly?",I said in a monotone voice.

"...u-uhm…. You're in Planeptune recovery center….you fell from the sky?",she said nervously.

"Oh….Get me Histoire, I want to talk to her",I said without looking at her.

"R-right!" they both said with blushing expressions

As soon as they left I tried to get the restraints off.

"Come..on!...Stupid locks!"

This is harder that it looks. The damn things are at least three inches thick, and each one has a belt covered lock. If I'm gonna get out and try to see or 'absorb' the knowledge that people have here I'm gonna need some knife or someone else to help me get out.

"Don't bother trying, those restraints are there for a reason"

I look up and see a tiny like human on a floating book. She had long white socks that run up to her thighs, with white shoes. She had on a purple like dress with the arms separated. Her dress had a light blue tie with an symbol of what I believe to be a purple "N". On her blonde head is a white hat that had the "N" on the middle, her ears had some kind of hearing device. I don't think she's deaf. What really got my attention was the wings from behind.

"Hmm, Compa's right… you do look at people forwardly." She said as she floated towards my left side.

"I don't look at people forwardly, I look at them like this only to see if my eyes deceive me."

"I assure you this is no deception.'' She hovered near my left arm restraint and started to...unlock it?

 ***CLICK,CLICK,CLICK,CLICK***

"Follow me please." She said as she floated towards the door.

"...Uh...you don't think I'm not gonna escape again?" I said as I got up, walked behind her and exited the room

"No...I trust that the guards that are behind you and the four goddesses in the room we will be in,will keep you in check."

"Oh joy, another 'intimidation' on a guy who just fell from the sky at 9.8 m/s squared, what's next your gonna transform into some monster who will eat me if don't go to bed on time?"

I felt something hit me on my back. I turned around to see two purple dressed female guards.

"Don't talk to our oracle like that you scum!",they said at the same time

"Ooooooohhhh, so scared of the tough girl act!'',I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Why you-", she attempts to hit me but she is stopped by her partner. She looks back at her partner and her partner shakes her head.

"...you're right….not worth it…",she says as she calms down and puts on a neutral face. We were accompanied with a silence of the large hallways with footsteps only making a small noise level. I decide to break the silence.

"So Histoire, you know you defy the biological components on human anatomy right?" I said as I walked next to her.

"I don't understand what you mean _'defy'_ Mr. Jones." she said with genuine confusion.

"Well...nevermind." I said as we walk into a room with a rectangular table, surrounded by the four goddess and their candidates.

All eyes fell on me...oh boy...here we go with the questions.

"Mr. Jones, please have a seat",Histoire said as she pointed to a chair next to Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni.

Noire and her sister Uni are...well what I got, Uni is like a miniature of Noire and she's a tsundere, go figure for your nation. Neptune and Nepgear are complete opposites to me. Nepgear is like a shy techno-geek who just happens to be taller than Neptune,she's also cute...as a matter of fact all these girls and women are either hot, cute, or beautiful.

Anyways, Neptune is a bit shorter than Nepgear and she's more outgoing, go lucky than Nepgear. If both of those sisters are goddesses then why are they so...weird.

"So you're the lucky guy who happens to be in my awesome nation!",Neptune said with a childlike grin.

"Um Neptune, I think you should introduce yourself first",Nepgear said with a small worry like voice.

"Uh huh...nation? Yes, awesome? I don't know nor do I care",I said as I sat down.

"Nep what?!"

She fell like in one of those anime with her foot hanging. Nepgear just looked at me and positioned herself out of shyness. I turned to Noire only to see her had a small smirk and Uni having a frown pointed towards me. Probably pissed that I upset her friend Nepgear.

"Anyways, we are here for one reason and one reason only",Histoire said as she floated up pointed towards me.

"...Me?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, like you said, you fell from the sky. Not to mention survive the crash, escaped, and healed from Blanc's attack yesterday." Said Histoire.

Ok...she's got me there. I looked at Histoire and gave a frown.

"You said that you wanted to talk… so talk, who or what are you?",Histoire said unfazed from my frown.

"When I said I wanted to talk, I meant to talk to only you." I said in a serious voice.

"You either talk, or we'll make you talk",Blanc suddenly said with an angered voice.

Ok, so I have options. I can either tell them the truth or lie straight out of my ass. What to do, what to do. You know what, fuck it, I'm gonna tell them the truth.

"Ok shorty, let's talk!"

She gave me a pissed look that said _'I'm going to hurt you'._ Yeah, like that's gonna work, if she tries to hit me I'm dodging or hitting back.

"My name is Sun Jones, I'm 18 years old and I come from a completely different world."

After explaining everything I know, minus the personal, they seemed kinda astonished that I live in a world where goddesses are just some tale. That is until Noire said,

"Wait...how do we know if you're telling the truth?"

"Easy, I'll just search up all the things I said on my phone- oh wait…"

I fucking can't believe I had to drop my phone back at my place. Son of bitch I HAD to put it next to that package with my headphones!

"He's telling the truth"

Everyone including me turned to Histoire

"He is?" ,said Blanc

"I've been monitoring his movement, along with his body language and he's definitely telling the truth." she said as she floated towards the center of the table.

"The question is however...how much does he know about us"

"True, how much do you know Mr. Jones?~" said Vert as her breast bounced.

Oh shit, I'm such an idiot! I just gave away their info right in front of them! As soon as Vert said that, everyone looked back at me with curiosity.

'Oh well, might as well tell them a little about me.'

"Ok...I got something that might freak all you"

Everyone tensed a bit.

"You see, when I was about 4-5 years old, I had this, ability, that lets me get information from people. I would have to physically touch the person's skin from any area and I would see everything under a second."

They all widen their eyes. Huh, that new.

"Wait so, you would have anybody's info in just a second?!",said Noire

"Yup, it was a kinda a psychic/supercomputer thing with me"

"H-how did you get it?",Nepgear said nervously.

"I don't remember exactly, but I do remember when. It was when I touched my mom's hand and understood her emotions at the time."

"Did...did it freak you out?",said Uni.

"At first, but after the 3rd time, it was kinda cool. However after some years it got annoying."

"WOW! So you can touch Rom and I, and you'll know everything about in just a second!",said Ram with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yup"

"...Is there any side effects when you touch them?",said Histoire.

"Well no, at least not me, but the person I'm holding is gonna feel tingly for a bit. Or so I've been told."

"Interesting…",said Vert. I can see in her eyes a little twinkle. Oh great.

Before any more questions were asked. Neptune jumped off her chair and grabbed my hand.

"What the he-"

Oh crap, this is not gonna be good.

' **Name, Neptune a.k.a Purple Heart...Age, estimated age on human form 15, estimated age on goddess form 23...Gender, Female...Race,Goddess...Weapon,**

 **Ōdachi in Goddess form, One-handed sword in Human form.**

Jesus this chick has mixed info on both forms! And here come the measurements.

' **Human form measurements; Breast size, A…Body Size, 54 centimeters... Waist, 54 centimeters...Height, 146 centimeters... Weight, 38 kilograms.'**

' **Goddess form measurements; Breast size, E… Body size, 87 centimeters… Waist, 58 centimeters...Height, 164 centimeters...Weight, 48 kilograms.'**

OKAY! Now that it's done I should be back to normal-

' **Unregistered share energy. Scanning energy...ERROR...50% energy data only completed. Must find Shareit to complete...Planeptune. Synchronization complete...accessed voice, personality updated.'**

Wait what.

As soon as that robot like voice said that I was brought back into reality with Neptune still holding my hand. She had this grin that was REALLY cheek.

" So Sunny! Whatcha' know about me?"

"..."

"...uuuhh, hello? Nep to Sunny, come in?!"

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop looking at her with a pissed face.

" NEPTUNE LET GO OF HIS HAND!"

"Nep-what?"

Neptune looked down at my hand, and so did I, and we both saw that my hand all the way to my arm had purple technology lines going all the around. I quickly let go of Neptune's hand and backed away from everyone, holding my right arm. Everyone including Neptune was surprised.

"...What the FUCK was that!?",I said.

"Language! There are children present Mr. Jones!",said Histoire

" I don't care! They've heard bad words in front Blanc and they seem Fine!"

As soon as I said that Blanc got up and shouted.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"I just watched Neptunes memories and from what I got from her point of view, you have anger issues from some comment on your body!" I said angrily.

"WHY YOU!" ,she jumped up and pulled out hammer axe. She swung it towards my head, but before it made it, my mind and body did something on its own.

' **Dodge.'**

I suddenly felt my legs jump towards my left. Everything and everyone was in SUPER slow motion.

'Woah! That is bizarre!'

Then like nothing happened, the slow motion stopped and Blanc attacked the floor making a medium size slit on the floor.

 ***BAM!***

"...what the…." , Blanc said as she looked towards her left and right. When she saw where I was, she gave me a look that said 'how'. I looked back at her with ' I don't know'.

"What the Nep! You just dodge Blanc's attack!",said Neptune.

"How'd you do that!",said Ram.

Everyone was looking at me like I was a new animal in a zoo. The only response I could give to them was,

"...I...I don't know...My body just moved on its own…"

"Alright, I think that's enough on that subject!",said Histoire. Blanc made her weapon disappear and walked calmly back to her chair next to Rom and Ram. However she looked at me with great suspicion.

"We should now focus on how and where Mr. Jones is going to live."

Hold up!

"Wait, what do you mean by...live?" ,I said in a serious tone.

Histoire looked hesitant on answering my question. I looked all around the room and they seem...troubled.

"Mr. Jones...I'm afraid...you're stuck here...for the rest of your life…"

…..

….

….

The whole room was quiet, no sound was made. Everything and everyone was completely still and quiet. They all looked at my face to see what reaction I'll make. A violent one? With an angry tone? A calm reaction? No, instead I give them a laugh.

"...PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHAAHAHAHHAAAAHHAAAAAAA!"

Everyone was kind of freaked out by my sudden laugh. I guess they should, my laugh is like a wheezing cough with some air being mixed in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOOOHHHHH MY GOD!"

I wiped a tear from my left eye.

"OH SNAP! You ladies are funny! God, you know, it sounded like you were being serious! WOOOOO!"

They all stayed quiet. Ok something's not right. I stopped my laugh and looked at them with a smirk.

"Okay, you guys can stop. Seriously, you guys gotta be joking! I mean come on! My world JUST got a wristband that can act as a hologram on your arm. But you guys have technology that makes that wristband look like a can of soda!"

They all still stayed quiet.

I looked at Histoire. Slowly but surely, my smirk was turning into face of disbelief.

"...….no…."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones...we don't have any technology that can help you get back to your home. Even if we did, we would be sure that if we sent you home. It wouldn't be the same time, world, or even the same breathable air"

"No….no…..no...no no no no no."

"I'm afraid you're here forever..I'm sorry"

I looked at her.

I looked at everyone.

They all gave me a face of pity.

I could feel my legs go weak, my arms going numb. My head feels like I'm having a headache. Without realizing it, I fell on all fours. My knees touching the smooth cold floor. I could see my reflection on the floor. My face had a look of despair. I could feel my body was ready to give out, like if I was exercising to the point of exhaustion. My stomach had a dark, painful, turning feeling that gave me a hard time breathing right. I could feel someone in front of me.

"...trashcan…..TRASHCAN!",I yelled.

The person gave me something and without warning I puked.

"EEERRAAAAAHHHH! ***COUGH COUGH*** HHUURAAAAAAAA!"

I don't how long, but when I looked up I saw Histoire giving me a sad look. I looked at her and wiped my mouth with my ragged cloths. I wrapped my legs around the trashcan and laid my back against the wall. My head was down, looking into the trashcan. I could see very small chunks of food I ate during lunch. The smell was like cheese that was moldy and the taste was sour.

"huh..." I said in a croaked voice.

"My last meal on Earth…..a hamburger with ketchup…..and a carton of juice….and I just puked it out."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one said anything. Maybe because they have different food and they had no idea what I was talking about, or they didn't want to cause me more trouble. I doubt they have meat that's made like the hamburger. I could feel someone else approaching me and without warning they hugged me on my right side.

"...Mr. Sun...don't cry….it's okay...you can live with me and my sisters, Ram and Blanc….just don't cry…" said Rom.

I could feel her small but strong arms holding me like I was going somewhere. The smell of the puke was overpowered by her smell. Vanilla, with a touch of strawberries.

"...I'm not crying kid….I'm just…..out of place… no job...no money...no identity...no...friends.."

"I can be your friend! Just like Nepgear and Uni, we can play and have fun!",Rom said.

"Oh kid...you got a lot to learn… life isn't all fun and games… when you're out there with no guide, no experience, no family… you're gonna get eaten alive from the inside out."

"But you have us!"

I looked at Neptune, she had a face of determination. I looked around a see that Nepgear, Vert, Blanc, Ram, Uni, Noire, and Histoire had a look that said _'We're here for you!'_.

"...You guys are crazy…." ,I said with a small chuckle at the end.

After some time on getting back on my feet, I decided to just tell them a little about me. However as I was talking about my primary job back on Earth, Histoire interrupted me.

"WAIT! I think I have an idea that might work!"

"I beg your pardon?",I said out of confusion.

Histoire waved her hand and brought out a board. She started to write something and when she finished she said,

"I think I may be able to help you get back home after all!"

 _ **-1 Month Later-**_

So it's been one month exactly since I got here and all I can say is… Neptune is a lazy ass person! I mean seriously, what kind of goddess just sits around the damn place, plays video games, and eats like a shut-in! The first time I saw this, I thought that she would stop it to help me get back home, but no I was wrong. She constantly uses Nepgear to get her food, she piss's me and Histoire out by not doing her job and she has the audacity to tell me I'm just as bad as her. Excuse me but I've been busting my ass to create music so that your shares can increase! It's not exactly an easy process to do when Neptune comes barging in the room and tries to get me to play with her on a damn co-op game!

" ***Sigh***...stupid words to use…",I said to myself as I was writing down some lyrics.

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention what happened after the talk with Neptune and her friends. So apparently they don't have any technology that can get me home, but they have some power to actually do it! In order to do this, the goddesses have to have a MAX amount of share energy to create a portal that can get me into the portal and out of the portal to home. Plus, the talk on different worlds, times, atmosphere, etc. will NOT affect the portal so long as I keep thinking about my home and all that stuff. When I heard this I made a deal to do it, but they asked me how I was able to get them share energy. I said that I was a music producer and well, long story short, I get to move to nation to nation after I'm done with one song. Some of them understood that making songs takes time and effort, especially when it can get me home by share energy. When I said some, I mean only like half of them got that impression, but as you can tell by my first rant on Neptune...well you get the idea.

Anyways, some things have been bothering me since I got here, in Planeptune. Like how long will it take to get MAX amount of shares from each nation? The answer was gonna be a year AT LEAST. If that happens then how am I gonna explain on where and why was I for the last 12 months when I get home? I honestly don't know but I'll think of something. Another thing was where would I put my music? On radio? Online? The answer was both. I have so many questions that haven't been answered but at this moment, I gonna have to focus on making this lyrics and getting my voice right when I put it in the recording.

Another thing I want to mention is that my ears and voice had fucking change! Like when I got to my room that was given, I saw myself in the mirror and saw that my ears had change to a gold like flat sphere with a long stick going up to my hair. When I touched it and moved it around, it felt like it was my own skin. When I moved the stick however, my voice changed to Neptunes! I immediately told Histoire and she told me she has no idea how this is possible. On one note it's a new ability that came with my old 'seeing memories and measurements' stuff, but on the other, a 18 year old whose more taller than anyone by the way, sounding like a prepubescent girl can come off as creepy.

"... ***SIGH***...man, this is gonna take a bit more use to than I thought." I said to myself in the room I was recording.

After recording my voice in the mike along with some editing on the beat. I decided to get out and stretch my legs.

"GOD! This feels sssoooo much better!" I said as I got out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some water.

'It was really nice of Histoire to provide with such excellent equipment and rooms to help me produce music. I wonder what's she doing right now?'

I walked the big and echoey halls of the Nep tower and wondered on somethings. When I got to the kitchen, I see that Nepgear is making something. I walked past her and towards the sink. Turning on the faucet I cupped my hands and put the running water in my cupped hands. I could already feel the nice cool refreshing water going through my throat to my lungs, and stomach. Not to mention that some water slipped by my mouth and fell down on my neck towards the sink. To some, this is not how you should drink water, but for the sake of dishes and people, I don't need a cup at the moment.

Still feeling thirsty, I was about to do it again when i heard a faint 'um' from behind me. I turned off the faucet and turned around to see Nepgear right behind me. She was looking up at me with some fright. I wouldn't blame her, I'm at least 6''0 tall and she's at most 5''3, placing her almost to my chest.

"Um...y-you could use a cup...M-mr. S-sun!" ,she said timidly as she fiddled with her fingers. She looked away from me as soon as I looked right into her eyes.

'Why are you so shy towards everything?',I thought to myself.

This girl is...hard to explain really. She loves technology, but has no one to talk to about other than Histoire and Uni. She has this worry like voice which gives an impression that she's probably naive. To top it off, she has this pretty face just like everyone else but rather stay inside due to not liking the attention. Isn't getting shares suppose to HAVE attention that gives you power?!

Anyways, as I was watching getting uncomfortable with my 'gaze' I decided to talk back to her question with a simple explanation on why I should not use a cup.

"...Don't know where the cups are, even if I did, I won't use it because I don't want to wash it"

"oh...",Nepgear said.

Suddenly she brought out a cup and attempted to give it to me.

"H-here! You can use this, I'll wash it and I won't mind!",she boldly stated.

I'm impressed that she only stuttered once in that sentence.

"...thanks, but no thanks..", I said politely as possible.

She looked dejected like the first time I said something about her nation. I decided to lighten her mood by a simple joke.

"...hey Nepgear…"

"hm?"

"Wanna hear a joke?"

She thought at first, but nodded her head.

"Two computers are argueing and one them had enough of the other computer. So one of the computers said to the other,'byte me'!"

She suddenly stifled a laugh.

"You got that immediately",I said with a smirk.

She tried to say something but ended up giggling cutely. I'm surprised that joke was funny to her, let alone funny enough to make her cover her mouth.

"I gotta check with Histoire with something",I said as I exited the kitchen.

When I was away from the kitchen, I heard a loud but cute laugh coming out.

"...Jesus...it was that funny?",I said to myself.

As I was walking I thought to myself where Histoire would be.

"Let's see,Histoire is probably doing check ups on Neptune, and knowing Neptune she's in the living room playing video games with Histoire nagging at her from behind."

Oh how right I was.

I see that Histoire is on her floating book with an agitated face making some angry grunt noises.

"It's been a month and you're still not doing your CPU job at all Neptune!",she yelled.

Neptune didn't exactly paid attention to Histoire and instead said,"Sonic jump! Aahhh dang it!" Neptune said as she moved her body out of frustration.

'Yeah, figures she doesn't pay attention.'

"Are you listening to me!"

Neptune turned around and saw both me and Histoire looking at her. Histoire just looks pissed while I just looked at Neptune with a neutral face.

"Hey, even a goddess needs a break right?" Neptune said as she put her right fist on her face.

'WHAT!?'

"A BREAK FROM WHAT!? All you done is sleep and play games!" ,both Histoire and I said at the same time. Both of us looked at each other then back to Neptune.

"Jeez, you guys sound like parents scolding a child",Neptune said.

I looked at her with an angry face. I looked at is Histoire and saw that she was blushing red while mumbling 'parents'.

'Oh my god, she gonna give me a headache and Histoire a mental breakdown.

"Neptune! The tea is ready!",I suddenly hear Nepgear's voice. Coming in with a plate full with cups, she sets it down next her and Neptune.

"Sweet! Thanks Nepgear, so want to do some PvP?"

"Mhhm!",Nepgear happily replied.

'You gotta- ARE FUCKING SERIOUS!'

I looked at Histoire if she was about to do something and sure enough she was ready to do something. I guess she quickly got over the parent thing.

"Neptune...Nepgear! Let's see you play games NOW!"

She suddenly grabbed the consoles power cord and swung it away from both sisters.

"NO!",Neptune yelled.

I'm surprised that Histoire was able have enough strength to pull the cord.

"Hey it says in the user's manual not to do that!"

Without any warning Histoire suddenly lost control of the cords weight which lead her being spinned. Both Neptune and Nepgear duck in time from being hit with the cord.

'Okay so she strong but her weight doesn't let her maintain control'

"Woah! Waaah whaaaa!" Histoire yelled as she spun in circles.

Concerned for her safety, I went after her.

"I got you!" I said as tried to grab her floating or in this case, spinning, book.

I missed her and without any warning she let go off the power cord. She was caught by Nepgear, but it pushed her on the floor. The power cord however was heading straight towards to me.

 ***BAM***

"AAAAAUGGHH!"

I yelled as I held my crotch while falling on my left side.

"IT GOT ME ON THE DICK! FUUUUUCK!" I screeched out of pain.

"OH MY GOODNESS! SUN!" Histoire yelled as she rapidly floated towards my side.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would hit you there!",she said as she tried to comfort me.

" **...*GROAN*...** ", was all I could say.

"Ouch...don't try this at home boys and girls!"

 **-Some Time Later-**

….PAIN…...it was all I could feel.

When a guy gets hit in the junk, it LITERALLY feel like you're gonna have diarrhea but instead of being in the ass, it's instead in the balls and the front of the stomach.

"...god...help….me…"

I was currently sitting on the couch with a bag of ice on my crotch. When Histoire tried to comfort me, it only ended up with me being more pissed than feeling 'comforted'. I didn't however get pissed enough to yell at Histoire, because well she tried at least to help me with the situation that happened. Currently she, Neptune and Nepgear had to go some place in the Nep tower to talk about something important. They were going to include me but, as you can see, I'm not in any mood to move anywhere else due to my balls hurtin'.

"Oh god...it hurts!" I said as I shifted my position to lying down.

I was looking up at the ceiling when suddenly I thought about how my friends were doing.

'I wonder if they stop the search party for me...or if they're just really happy that I'm gone.'

That thought gave me some sadness. I never liked being alone, but after so many years it just numbs you. I wasn't always a fun guy to be around due to me not being really social. I'm not your typical shut-in where you don't bathe often I'm just very quiet.

'Pfft, what am I saying...they probably already sold the company to some 'big-shot' and now they're part of the crappy, 2 hour written, pop songs.'

Suddenly I heard some footsteps coming in my general direction. I slowly looked to my right and see 2 girls standing by. One girl I recognized was Compa, the other was someone I recognized by Compa's memory. She had long light brown hair with a green 2 leaf bow on her left side and having a blue oversized coat with black and white lines going around the coats corners. Inside her oversized coat was a simple black shirt with black shorts only having a white line going down to her right side. She had a belt had a symbol that said 'if' and her boot were blue with black shoelaces. This chick is probably IF, which is actually pronounced _'Aiff'._

"Sunny! Are you okay?",said Compa in a concerned voice.

"Hurt...on private",I said as I tried to get up.

'OH GOD IT FUCKING HURTS! FUUUUUCK!'

"Don't get up! You'll strain your pain!",she said as she tried to stop me.

"Don't care… ***GROAN*** ", I said while grunting.

"You really should listen to Compa, otherwise she's gonna-", IF didn't finish when Compa pushed me onto the couch with a stern face.

"Sunny I said stay still or you'll hurt yourself!"

"...whatever…"

Compa gave me a pout but quickly got rid of it by asking me a question.

"Say, where's Nep-Nep?"

"Yeah, we need to talk to her and Histoire about something important"

I looked at them and said,"Said that they were meeting in sharicite room"

"Thanks!" Compa said.

"Wait! Why so you want to meet them?" I asked.

Both Compa and IF were hesitant on answering my question.

"...does it have to do with me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think?" IF said.

"Then it does has to do something with me"

"Huh?" IF said confusedly.

"We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Sun Jones. I'm the guy that fell from the sky.",I said

"Oh! Wait...I thought you'd be in some forest or something"

"Nope, different world, Nations are helping me get home because I reacted badly and made a deal with them. Don't know if that's too trustworthy of them or they just don't want to see me depressed and possibly hurt myself. It's really nice of them though."

"Huh, life sure is fast",IF said. She suddenly offered her hand. "I'm IF, a gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri".

I looked at her and said,"Sorry, I can't do handshakes unless you want me to learn EVERYTHING about you."

"Huh?"

I looked at Compa and said, "Did you tell her about me?"

She looked at me and did a cute 'oh no' gesture. "Whoopsy!"

" ***Sigh*...** Okay, basic jist of it is I touch your skin anywhere, I learn everything about you in just a second."

She was unfazed for a few seconds and then suddenly she went, "WHAT!?"

"That's the basic's of it so yeah."

She went into deep thought as if she was told bad news.

I Looked at her hand and found a piece of paper that got my interest.

"Hey what that?" I said as I was about to grab it. She suddenly jumped away from me while dropping the paper.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" She yelled in a comical way.

I didn't really understand why she was acting like I was a contagious person. I guess she's got some info that no one should know. I don't care.

I looked at the paper and read it outloud.

" _We don't need Goddesses!"_

….

….

…..

 ***SHAKING WHILE MUMBLING***

"Mr. Sunny? Are you okay?"

…

" **NNNNNEEEEEEEEPPPPTTTUUUUUUNNNEEE!"**

I'm about to go APE SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!

TIME TO READ SOME REVIEWS!

Raygha Raikouga

I made a mistake! I forgot to mention something in there! SORRY!

0n3dgeGaming

Jesus! They seriously do some weird thing to guy XD

IWhackRabbits

I thought those lines sound familiar! Thanks!

vocaloidHM01

Already did and I had no idea who that person was. As for the storyline, I think I will but after some arcs I have in store.

Saint of vice koncor

Yes he does copy combat data, but he won't entirely use it. He'll just use it as a reference.

Until next time!

PEACE!


End file.
